


my self indulging fanfiction that don't have beta

by niconugget



Category: Dragon Age, Dragon Age Inquisition - Fandom, Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Gen, I love them all, but i love ignasse like crazy, catch me at goblin world if you can, enough to jump, french elf gets orlesian suitors to uncomfortable degree, i need a beta but still, josephine secretly fends off ignasse hordes of suitors, minor reference to ignasse hot tears of rage maybe, my love for the whole heaven'sward knows no bounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 22:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niconugget/pseuds/niconugget
Summary: Ser Ignasse sometimes becomes too passionate with what he does. Sometimes taking it to the extreme.or sometimes going to another world.





	my self indulging fanfiction that don't have beta

Ser Ignasse sometimes becomes too passionate with what he does. Sometimes taking it to the extreme.or sometimes going to another world. 

When a unusual dragon appears one day, all of Ishgard is taken back by its size but also easiness to which it is slained. Of course Ignasse, being the first of few dragoons left that actually went to battle, comes down feet first into a new world after a portal opens directly above the dragon corpse. 

————————

Josephine has a lot of troubles, fending off unwanted suitors and others for the new member of the inquisition. A strange elf [or elezen] name Ignasse Versaint. Tall, handsome, charming and young and full of orlesian charm. Not to mention the very sight is exotic, Josephine has to constantly set guards and coordinate with Cullen as to not allow anyone even close to the elezen. Frankly its getting ridiculous since Leliana spies caught another spy trying to steal the dragon slayer smalls. 

Charming bait, to be certain, and his unusual proportions make him a target for true orlesians with a fixation for the exotic, but still a member of the inquisition for few weeks after his mysterious appearance in fending off a dragon. 

Did she forget to mention he was a [dragon slayer]? She forgotten the amount of times Ser Ignasse had /jumped/ away from his ever increasing flock of suitors. 

The fun never ends, and work. She supposes.

**Author's Note:**

> I love Orlesians and I love the entire Heaven's Ward. unapologetic heaven'ward Apologist. I don't have beta and school sucks.


End file.
